Take a Picture
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Being the top duelists around, Yugi and Atem have to deal with a lot. Sometimes, that includes having to deal with a certain CEO's odd requests. Or in other words, official art looks like they're all freaking models.


**Hey, remember me? Sorry I haven't been posting anything, lately! I haven't had any motivation to write at all. I've been feeling pretty down so... But! I've had this one-shot that I've been working on that just kinda sat there for a while, just waiting for me to finish so... But, here it is!**

 **Honestly tho, all those promo pics and official art look like fucking photoshoots and everyone are models sooo...**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Atem sighed. How the hell did he get roped into this? He closed his eyes, his resolve had been broken for days now. Still, he patiently let the makeup artist go about her job. Atem was very well used to people bustling around him, doing their jobs to make him look good for the public, still, Atem couldn't help but feel a bit nervous over this whole thing. When the artist moved away from him for a few seconds to rummage through her large makeup collection to find the perfect shade of concealer, Atem stole a quick look to the person next to him.

Yugi sat in silence, eyes closed as one of the other many makeup artists tended to his face. Atem's heart skipped a beat when he heard the sweet giggle from Yugi when the artist had complemented his perfect complexion. Yugi had been more of the shy one out of the two when it came to public appearances, but at this moment, Atem could easily see the excitement that Yugi was just oozing with.

Maybe this whole photoshoot thing wouldn't be so bad? Atem had serious doubts when they first got the invitation, but now, he was second guessing all that.

 _"It's from Pegasus." Yugi remarked, looking at the letter in his hands before turning it over to open._

 _Atem looked over Yugi's shoulder, watching him open the letter in curiosity. Since skipping out on the afterlife to spend a mortal life with Yugi, he had experienced many surprises, but anything from Pegasus was always a surprise that made Atem a bit nervous. Atem's eyebrows shot up when Yugi read the letter a loud._

 _"Industrial Illusions was invited to do a duelist edition issue for a gaming magazine and they want the best Duelists in it for a photoshoot and interview. He's asking for both of us." Yugi looked back over to Atem, "What do you say?"_

 _Atem blinked, "Really, Partner? Are you up for it? I mean, you are the shy one here. I know public appearances aren't your thing."_

 _Yugi shrugged, "I know, but Pegasus did help us during the whole Doma mess, we should repay him somehow."_

 _Atem tilted his head, "If you're up for it." Atem was used to public appearances of any kind, but this whole photoshoot thing seemed daunting. Not only that, but he was worried about Yugi. The smaller duelist had trouble in front of crowds and public speaking wasn't exactly his most favorite thing to do. He couldn't help but wonder if Yugi could handle standing in front of a camera all day._

 _"Besides," Yugi started, "we are the top duelists around, we should start getting used to all the attention, right?"_

 _Atem bit his lip, "Are you sure you're up for it?"_

 _Yugi nodded, "It won't be that bad, right? Besides," he shrugged, "I'm not gonna lie, it does seem a bit fun, don't you think?"_

 _Atem gently took the letter from Yugi's hand before reading it over himself. He sighed, stealing another look to Yugi, "Alright, if you really want to."_

 _Yugi smiled, "I do! Besides, why are you freaking out? You're the pharaoh here! Public appearances should be a piece of cake to you."_

 _Atem couldn't help but chuckle, "They are. I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you'll be able to do this?"_

 _Yugi nodded again, "Positive."_

Yugi stole a quick glance over to Atem, watching as he sat with his eyes closed while the makeup artist blended some black eyeshadow in the outer corner of his eye. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the sight; they were really going ham with the make up on Atem.

Atem heard Yugi's giggles and cracked a small smile himself, "What are you laughing at?"

Yugi smiled, a slight mischievous tone in his voice, "Nothing."

Atem rolled his eyes as the makeup artist loaded up a new brush with some shimmery red pigment, "Okay, sure."

Yugi stole another quick glance towards Atem before letting the artist finish his makeup. He couldn't help but admire Atem at that moment. He seemed like a pharaoh again, letting his servants do their job to make him look good for public appearances. He seemed almost regal, just oozing with confidence. Yugi couldn't help but wonder if Atem missed being fawned over like that. Then, he thought about the makeup look they were giving Atem. Dark eye makeup, heavily contoured and highlighted face; they were giving him the works. The dark eyeliner reminded Yugi of the kohl Atem wore as a pharaoh, but the black and red eyeshadow and pigment looked like the makeup artist was doing the makeup of one of those boy group members Anzu likes so much. Yugi couldn't help but wonder how Atem would look in front of the camera.

* * *

Yugi watched from behind the scenes as Jounouchi and Mai took a few pictures together. He smiled, happy to see that Jounouchi had accepted his own invitation for the shoot and that Mai ended up at the shoot, as well. Jounouchi was given a bit of a bad boy look. His hair was a bit teased but styled perfectly and his makeup was light but heavy with the contour and brown eyeshadow. His clothing was a bit simple, but his upbeat personality made up for it. Mai, on the other hand, looked gorgeous. Her makeup was a bit heavier than what she usually goes for, accompanied by a plum lip color and eye makeup that held hues of dark purple and pink. Her clothing consisted of a red party dress that was given an edgy vibe with the black leather jacket adorned with spikes and the black leather heels she wore. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Yugi couldn't help but think how great the two looked together.

After a few more pictures together, the cameraman nodded at the pair that that was enough for now, "Is Atem ready!?" He asked the stylist who stood at the other side of the set.

She looked behind her shoulder towards the dressing room that Atem was walking out from. She smiled at him work before giving the cameraman a thumbs up.

The cameraman nodded, "Let's get him in front of the camera, then."

Yugi watched on with curiosity, wanting to see how Atem looked. Yugi, however, wasn't ready for what he saw. His jaw immediately dropped and his eyes widened when Atem walked out on set.

Atem was breath taking. His usual wild, thick mane of hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail while the blonde strands framed his face. A black leather jacket was draped over his shoulders complementing the simple, white, silk button up he wore. White skinny pants hugged his legs right down to the sleek black boots he wore. Golden bangles were hanging from his wrists and a single, long golden chain hung from his neck. Gold studs shinned from his ears and a gold spiral ear cuff lined with rose gold gems sat comfortably on his right ear. Yugi couldn't help but admire him.

Jounouchi gave a wolf whistle at Atem and a huge grin was plastered on his face, "Damn, Atem! Did you just wake up like that!?" He called over to the former pharaoh, "You might want to turn down that charm and good looks! We don't want anyone fainting once they get their hands on the magazine!"

Atem chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Shut up!"

Mai chuckled and whispered in Yugi's ear, "You might want to close that jaw, hon." She placed her hand under Yugi's chin and pushed his jaw closed, "You don't want flies flying in there."

Yugi let out a tiny whimper and turned to Mai, "Mai," he whispered, "he looks so good."

Mai looked over at Atem as he let the stylist fix anything that needed attention, "He is a handsome guy." She looked back over to Yugi, "You like him, don't you?"

Yugi eyes widened and he put his index finger to his lips, "Shh! Don't say it out loud!"

Mai's eyebrows shot up and she spoke in a hushed tone, "So, you do like him?"

Yugi blushed and gave a small nod, "Yes."

She stole a quick glance back over to Atem, "You two would make a cute couple."

Yugi perked up, "You think so?" He looked over to Atem, who finally caught his eye.

Atem smiled at Yugi and held his arms out, "What do you think?" He called out.

Yugi, just then, lost his voice. His blush grew and all he could do was give a measly thumbs up.

Mai chuckled, grabbing Yugi's attention again, "Yup, you've got it bad."

Yugi sighed, "But I doubt he sees me the same way I do with him."

"You don't know that, Yugi." Mai answered, "You never know." She gave him a wink before turning and walking back towards the dressing room to change into another outfit.

Yugi sighed before turning his attention back to Atem. He let a small smile make its way onto his face as he watched Atem pose with ease. Yugi's heart thumped against his chest each time Atem gave a smirk, a smile, or that same determined look he had whenever he was in a duel. When he smiled, his dark violet eyes shined with a gentle glint which Yugi absolutely melted at. Atem then took the jacket from his shoulders and threw it back over his right shoulder, his hand holding the collar. Honestly, was this for a gaming magazine or for a fashion spread? Yugi didn't know.

The cameraman turned his attention to one of the members of the staff working the shoot, "Can you bring in a chair?"

The staff member nodded, "You got it."

Jounouchi's chuckling brought Yugi out of his trance, "I think the cameraman likes him." Yugi looked up to his friend, who was now in a plain white V-neck, a light wash demin jacket, dark wash skinny jeans and white high tops, "He's a natural up there."

Yugi looked back over to Atem, who was now sitting in the chair like it was his throne back in Ancient Egypt; the jacket draped over his shoulders again, "He is."

Jounouchi looked back down to his friend, "You need to tell him, Yugi."

Yugi didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he gave a shrug, "I know."

* * *

The cameraman didn't look up from the set of photos he took of Atem, "Is Yugi ready? Kaiba is ready and I want to get some pictures of them together."

A staff member looked towards the dressing room to see Yugi walking out, "He sure is."

The cameraman looked up and nodded, "Perfect."

Atem watched on with curiosity, wanting to see how his Partner looks. When Yugi walked out on set, it felt as if Atem just took a sharp blow to his gut. Yugi looked so adorable, but yet a bit older. His makeup was light with a pop of a pastel purple shimmer on his eyelids and soft brown eyeliner. His boyish looks made the makeup look much cuter. However, the stylist kept Yugi's punk fashion style in mind and dressed him a blue outfit that closely resembled his school uniform. The navy blazer was open, showing off a ribbed black tank that hugged his body and the navy pants he wore fit him perfectly. His usual choker was replaced with a thinner one and was lined with silver studs. He gave a dreamy sigh as he watched Yugi sit in the chair in front of the one Kaiba was in and gave a boyish but mature smile at the camera. Atem looked more like a teenage girl fawning over him rather than the calm and collected duelist he was.

Mai chuckled as she walked up and stood next to Atem, "You too, huh?"

Atem blinked and looked up to her, "What do you mean by that?"

Mai only shrugged, "You'll see."

Atem tilted his head, "Mai?" He spoke, saying her name as if he was a mother who demanded answers from her child, "What do you mean?" He asked again.

Mai simply giggled, "It's not my place to tell, Hon."

Atem blinked at her before giving a small pout and turning his attention back to Yugi and Kaiba, well, mostly Yugi. He huffed, "Very well. Don't tell me."

* * *

The shoot went on without a hitch. Kaiba and Yugi posed together for another half an hour, the two going through a quick outfit change before Yugi switched out with Atem, who was later switched out with Jounouchi; needless to say, those two bickered a bit (more like a lot). The trio was actually a bit surprised to see Kaiba there and were quickly informed by the CEO that it made for good business for Kaiba Corp.

Yugi and Atem, after getting changed into something more casual, took a few rounds of shots together. Some of the pictures taken were of them smiling and laughing together while the others were more serious; The Puzzle was even used a focal point for a few of them. Some of the pictures, however, involved a lot of touching. Arms over shoulders, back to back, hair ruffling and everything in-between. There was one in particular that Kaiba himself found interesting to watch. He scoffed, watching the two duelists as they posed; Yugi and Atem stood next to each other. Atem had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against Yugi's arm, wearing a warm boyish smile on his face, "Just kiss already." The CEO scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I can agree with ya on that, Kaiba." Jounouchi remarked.

Kaiba furrowed his brows and shot Jounouchi a look, "This is the only time I will acknowledge that you have uttered the truth."

"Thank you." Jounouchi nodded, not noticing the smirk on Kaiba's face until it was too late, "Hey!" He shouted as Kaiba was already walking away, chuckling at the other duelist.

* * *

It was later revealed that Rebecca and Vivian were sent invitations to the shoot, but were unable to make it. Mai was a bit disappointed that she couldn't see her dueling partner again, but she had a feeling that Vivian wouldn't able to make it. Yugi was a bit upset when he found out that Rebecca couldn't make it either. Despite her not-so-obvious crush on him, Yugi still enjoyed having her company around and he was sure that her need for knowledge would had led her to ask Atem a million questions about ancient Egypt and he knew that the former pharaoh would have loved to answer all her questions.

Still, the photoshoot went on and different pictures were taken with the combination of the duelists always changing. Soon, the four males eventually changed into sleek suits for a round of group shots together. Mai later joined then in a champagne colored evening gown for another round of group shots. Atem fought as much as he could to hide the blush on his face; Yugi just looked so damn charming in that suit. Yugi, on the other hand, would hide his blushing face in Jounouchi's chest; the taller friend only chuckled and patted Yugi on the back.

As the photoshoot ended and the group headed into the dressing rooms to change, a loud shout in ancient Egyptian and Pegasus's name came from one of the rooms, "Nope!"

Yugi blinked and quickly made his way into the room Atem was in, "Atem?"

Atem turned to Yugi and pointed to the clothing that was hanging from a hanger, "Pegasus has lost his mind!"

Yugi looked to the clothing that Atem was pointing and burst into laughter, "Aw come on! You should just totally humor the guy!"

Atem looked back to the hanger and sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Fine."

* * *

"Why did I tell him to do it?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinted with a bright red shade.

Atem posed in front of the camera, dressed in a replica of his royal garb. Turns out, Pegasus had stopped by during the shoot and placed the clothing in Atem's dressing room with a note asking him to model it. It wasn't even for the gaming magazine but for the museum! The Domino City History Museum had contacted Pegasus to help fund an exhibit on ancient Egypt and he needed someone to pose as a pharaoh and well, he knew the perfect person for the job.

Next to Yugi, Jounouchi chuckled, "You gotta tell him, Yugi."

"Just confess already." Kaiba added, standing on the other side of Yugi, "I'm getting tired of watching you two squirm with your feelings for each other." The CEO scoffed as he stole another glance towards Atem, "Stupid occult magic crap." He mumbled under his breath before walking away.

Mai soon took Kaiba's former spot, "Just tell him, Yugi." She looked down to him, "You'll never know."

* * *

A few months had passed and the magazine hit the shelves. The magazine was longer than the norm and each duelist got a five-page spread on themselves with different group and couple photos in between each spread. Atem and Yugi had received their copies in the mail along with a thank you letter from Pegasus. The two sat in their shared bedroom, flipping through the pages. Atem quickly flipped towards Yugi's interview and spread to see how his Partner looked and Atem nearly passed out from the sight. Yugi looked so amazing in his pictures. Now that he was able to see the finished pictures, Atem couldn't help but appreciate how close they stuck with Yugi's personality and fashion tastes. In some of the pictures, he gave a boyish smile while others showed off his adorable looks or showed him with more of a serious or determined look on his face, complete with his signature punk look, of course. His interview showed off his bright personality and optimism, which was something that Atem adored. He flipped through the magazine, taking the time to appreciate all the pictures Yugi was in.

There was one picture however, that caught his attention. He smiled at it, studying it, as if he was trying to memorize every single detail of it, and maybe, he was. It was of Yugi, Jounouchi, Kaiba and Mai. Jounouchi had his elbow resting on Yugi's shoulder while Kaiba stood on the other side with his own elbow on Yugi's head. Mai had her arm around Jounouchi's shoulder. The group wore bright smiles and even Kaiba gave a playful smirk. Atem had always admired Yugi's views on friendship and to see him smiling along with them made the former pharaoh's heart melt.

"Other Me?" Yugi spoke, waving a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Atem."

Atem blinked, "Hm?"

Yugi smiled, "Lost you there for a while."

Atem blushed and looked away, "Sorry about that."

Yugi blinked and tilted his head, "Other Me? Something wrong?"

The former pharaoh quickly shook his head, "O-of course not, Partner. What gave you that idea?"

Yugi gave a small shrug, "Well, you seemed a bit out of it there for a while. You seem a bit distracted."

Atem sighed, "There's just something on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

Atem looked down to the magazine in his hands, desperately trying to find his words. He sighed before giving a small smile, "This one is my favorite picture." He commented, nodding to the page he was on.

Yugi blinked, looking down to the picture. A blush formed on his cheeks and he gave a small chuckle, "That was Jounouchi's idea. The elbow on the shoulder, that is. The cameraman suggested that Kaiba lean his elbow on my head. I gotta say, I'm surprised, though. That smirk almost looks like smile." Yugi laughed, "Anything to rub his height in, right?"

Atem chuckled, "I suppose." He smiled down at the picture, a loving look in his eyes, "Your smile looks so beautiful here, Partner."

Yugi blinked up to Atem, "What?" The blush on his face only grew brighter. He gave a nervous chuckle, shook his head, and waved his hand back and forth, "It's just a smile, Other Me." He looked away, "You're too much."

Atem shook his head, "No, Partner." He looked up to Yugi, "It's not."

Yugi looked down to the picture, "Where is all this coming from?"

Atem, suddenly feeling very aware of hot his cheeks were becoming, looked down, "It's nothing, Partner."

"Atem?" Yugi asked, "It's not nothing, is it?"

And there it was; Atem's name. Yugi only called him that when something was up. Atem shut his eyes and made a small noise which he hoped was just a hum, but they both knew that it came out more like a whimper. He shook his head, "No," he groaned, moving the magazine on the bed and shifting towards Yugi, "Partner," he started looking into Yugi's expectant curious gaze. Little by little, Atem's confidence crumbled. Well, what little confidence he did have going into this. With another dramatic groan, Atem quickly stood, walking a few ways from the bed, "Come on, you're a pharaoh, for fucks sake!" Atem shouted.

"Atem?" Yugi called, setting the magazine on the bed, and standing.

"I can get through a duel without losing my cool, I can deal with Kaiba on an almost daily basis," Atem ranted to himself, pacing around the room, "Of course, that's with you around," he gestured towards Yugi.

"Atem?" Yugi called a bit louder.

"So, why can't I just confess to you!?" Atem shouted.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Atem stopped, eyes going wide and throwing a hand over his mouth. Slowly, he turned on his heels. He kept his eyes downcast and it took all the courage he could muster to remove his hand, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Atem asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

Yugi gave a small smile and walked closer to the other, "You did."

Atem's head snapped up, "I'm so sorry, Partner!"

Yugi shook his head, "It's okay," he nodded, taking Atem's hands in his own, "Really, it's okay." He pulled his hand, walking him back to the bed and took a seat. He took the magazine in his hands and flipped through the pages until he landed at a certain page, "I like this one." He nodded, handing the magazine to Atem.

Atem gave a soft smile at the picture, "I didn't know they took this." It was a close up of himself caught mid laugh. His left hand was brought up to his temple, his index finger resting on his face and his bangs were flying around from the breeze of the fan they used for the shoot, "They asked me to pose a certain way and Jounouchi cracked some stupid joke towards me and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess it made for a good photo."

Yugi nodded, "You look very handsome in it, Other Me."

Atem took a seat next to Yugi and handed him back the magazine, "Look, if you don't accept my feelings, you don't have to pretend or lie to me."

Yugi shook his head, "I don't have to have feelings for you to compliment you." He nudged the other's shoulder with his own, "But I guess feelings do have something to do with it." He gave Atem a hopeful smile, "Right?"

Atem blinked at his partner, his cheeks dusted with a shade of pink. He nodded, "I suppose so."

Yugi's smile grew, "Good." He laughed before leaning his head on the other's shoulder, "You know," he started.

"Hm?"

"Otogi is looking for someone to promote his game and if the whole King of Games thing doesn't work out, you could always become a professional model."

Atem rolled his eyes, "You flatter me, Partner."

"I try."


End file.
